kung fu panda power of the empire
by leonrock84
Summary: alright my first kung fu panda fanfic here we go enjoy the story and follow me at twitter is @leonrock84
1. Chapter 1

**KUNG FU PANDA**

 **POWER OF THE EMPIRE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE REVIVING**

it begin when one rhino walking around in the woods when he see a castle belong to the emperor name shinske (A/N this is how you said the name shin ske like you said e ) so he go in thinking there is gold or jewel wow looks amazing he said and then he see a stature of shinske a wolf with long hair well emperor you are dead for 10 years he said and then he something from the window glowing red he go outside and he see the glow from the ground he dig it up and found a box and opening the box it's a red gem nice he said and grab it and then he see on the emperor chest plate match the shape of the gem he go back in and put it on the chest plate nothing he said and then there a crack and glow red and then more and more crack all over the stature and then it explode WHOA! He said and fall back to the floor and then shinske take a deep breath and out finally after 10 years i'm back so whoa did it shinkske said and he look at the rhino who are you shinske said robert sir he said you did it shinske said yes I did robert said well looks like you will be working with me all the time shinske said how are you alive robert said every people think i'm dead but no the truth is someone turn me to stature for 10 years shinske said how did you know that robert said I was a spirit going in china hearing the rumor about me being dead I know someone who did shinske

 **jade palace  
** po and the furious five was training almost finishing the training from master shifu you know guys this training is great with you guys around po said I know that po tigress said me too viper said said and then master shifu walks in and everyone line up so it seem that the training it's almost done you still be fighter and the saver of china master shifu said so um what is the final one po said i'll tell you but first all of use mediate shifu said really just mediate alright if you say so po said and everyone sit down on circle and close eyes outside of the palace shinske and robert get up stairs and get to the door this is the one shinske said really the jade palace that's where the furious five is robert said I know that watch this shinske said and use his magic sorcerer power wow robert said and then shinske blew up the door everyone inside cover themselves knock knock shinske said what was that po said and then they all see shinske hello there he said oh no he's back shifu said and look shock i'll tell you about my self my name is emperor shinske I have magic sorcerer powers and the emperor I have come to see my old friend and that is him shinske said and point to shifu what do you want from him po said leave him alone tigress said and shinske chuckle you think so miss tigress shinske said wait how do you know my name she said i'll explain to you but first shinske said and push the po and the furious five to the side and chain them up master shifu shinske said what do you want shinske shifu said you know what you did shinske said and grab shifu wait what did he did to you po said I guess i'll do it now shinske said and chain up shifu and tell the story

it all begin when I was a emperor an evil emperor I have a lot of army to have a war in china I came up an idea I found a book about the sorcerer I use the book to learn to use magic and spells and did I noe both emperor and sorcerer shifu saw the whole thing he to me and he ask to fight him I laugh at him cause he is small but if he want it i'll do it like he said so i'm ready I use my power at him but he flip over me grab the book that belong to me and he use the spell to turn me in to a stature and he use the book to whip out all my army i've became a spirit without shifu seeing me he grab the book put it in the box and throw it in the water so one fine it the only way to bring me back if someone put a red gem on me shifu bury the gem so after 10 years i'm back for good

you won't get away from this shinske shifu said oh yeah let's see about that old friend shinske and he pull out the sword and stab shifu NO! Po shout SHIFU! tigress said goodbye shifu and now it's time to build my empire I have and china will be destroy from the powerful emperor of china and all of you think you will stop me with you're idiot friend here I watch you guys all the time and good luck try to stop me furious five and the dragon warrior and shinske said and laugh and then he break the chain from them and teleport away oh god he kill him and china is doomed tigress said we need to stop him po said but how he ave power po monkey said we have no other choice we have to stop him if he want us to get to him he'll great his wish po said he's right let's do it tigress said so they go

and then shinske and robert are in china everybody see them they couldn't believe shinske is back alive people of china soon the whole thing will be my new empire and start a war to all of you and no one will stop me shinske said and he use his power to make green cloud and make skeleton army rise from the ground everyone is running away and then make his castle up rise it's good to be back shinske said

to be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**KUNG FU PANDA**

 **POWER OF THE EMPIRE**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **DEATH OF PANDAS**

shinske is building his empire from china and the whole village is destroying po and the others are gonna stop shinske for making his empire and make his army and everyone is running away whoa guys look po said and everyone looks there are so many skeleton army are destroy everything to make the empire we can fight them tigress said yeah let's do it po said and they go out there and fight them po starts with a punch to the face boom po said and then tigress kick them and break it to pieces let's these guys won't put them self back together tigress and they keep fighting the army shinske and robert see the fight from a crystal ball good fighters right robert said indeed they are shinske said after that they keep fighting the army and then po finish the last one got them all po said who knew shinske can so powerful crane said I agree monkey said we can't stop until we get to him for killing shifu tigress said wait we need to save the other pandas first from the village before shinske get to them po said alright let's go tigress said and they go to the panda village shinske see this oh i'll get there alright you stupid panda shinske and teleport to the panda village

after that the pandas looking at the cloud and then shinske appear hello there pandas shinske said and use his magic after po and others get there c'mon this way po said and they see the horror everyone turns in to skeletons all of them are dead no po said and see the skull of his real father and then shinske float in the air was that me or someone else not me he said and chuckle and then po great angry and shinske go down and then po run and fight him shinske dodged a punch from po and he kick po and punch you think I'm not good to fight like you well I watch you how to fight like a kung fu fighter shinske said and punch po and then po kick an shinkske uppercut po in the air and he float up grab him and throw po to the ground give up po or not shinske said and po punch him you pick not shinske you kill my family first shifu now this po said oh really sorry po I didn't mean to to kill them shinske said and punch po kick uppercut po dodge roundhouse kick shinske and then shinske use his power to float in the art go down and punch him and then kick him right at the gut of po and then po back kick aqnd punch but shinske block it how can you be a dragon warrior when you are fat idiot who love noodles shinske said SHUT UP! Po shout and punch shinkske and shinske use his power to push po away your go but not you still can not get to me shinske said yes we can tigress aid and jump and about to hit him but shinske punch tigress you don't have to announce shinske said and the po try to get up buy shinske put his foot on him face it po everyone is dead your master and your family soon you will fail china s a hero no we will stop you po said really okay then i'll wait for you shinske said and then he teleport are you okay po tigress said yes but he got away po said po look down with a angry face we need find him po said

after that shinske and robert laugh do you see what I did shinske said oh yeah that was awesome you are good with fighting someone robert said oh yeah I did that and I also turn po's family to skeletons shinske said you think they will find this castle and us robert said if they did i'll give them something in here shinske said oh what's the plan my lord robert said oh you'll see shinske said and laugh after that at po and the others are finding him you know po this will be forever to find him you know mantis said and then po see the castle from shinske that was easy mantis said I know right monkey said let's go po said and they get in the castle robert watch them from high up sir they found us he said and now the plan shinske said and laugh

to be continued for chapter 3


End file.
